Esferas Celestiales
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Una semana antes de su prueba de astronomía, Theodore Nott estudia cada día pero sus esfuerzos son en vano pues cierto rubio lo tiene acorralado.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto #36:"Exámenes finales" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"

* * *

**Esferas celestiales**

_Seis días antes de la prueba de astronomía._

El mejor lugar para relajarse y leer sin ninguna interrupción era por supuesto la cama en la habitación de Slytherin que en esos momentos estaba totalmente vacía a excepción de mí por supuesto. Mis compañeros de cuarto seguramente estarían perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías, últimamente se les veía mucho vagando por los pasillos, en especial a Malfoy. La paz y tranquilidad de la que gozaba pronto se vio interrumpida por el quejido de Blaise Zabini que venía entrando por la puerta principal y se tiró cuan largo era en la última cama de la izquierda, después de su escandalosa entrada le siguieron Draco Malfoy y la pequeña pero maliciosa Pansy Parkinson.

—¡Odio con mi alma la temporada de exámenes! —se quejó la morena sentándose a los pies de la cama de Zabini.

—Y que lo digas, siento como si apenas hubiera dormido estas últimas semanas —aporto Blaise con la voz amortiguada pues tenía su cara enterrada en la almohada.

—Yo tengo una tarea más importante que los estúpidos exámenes, además soy demasiado inteligente, no necesito estudiar —dijo Draco.

En ese momento tuve que evitar que una pequeña risa saliera de mi garganta, Draco demasiado inteligente como para estudiar ¡Por favor! Yo lo he visto a las 4 am tomar su libro de runas antiguas y repasarlas una y otra vez por dos horas escondido tras las aterciopeladas cortinas de color verde y plata, pero si él quería mantener esa fachada yo no tenía necesidad de evidenciar su mentira "todavía" agrego mi mente.

—¿No tienes nada que aportar querido Theo? ¿Alguna queja o comentario mordaz referente a nuestros malos hábitos de estudio? —pregunto Pansy dirigiendo toda su atención a mi pues parecía que Blaise se había dormido.

—Hoy no linda, hoy no... —le contesté.

—¡Agh! Me gustaría ser tan inteligente como Draco o que me gustará estudiar tanto como a ti Theo, soy una deshonra para mis padres —añadió dramáticamente la chica.

—Sigue intentando, en algún momento algo de lo que repases quedará en tu pequeño cerebro —le respondí.

—No la molestes ratón de biblioteca —murmuro Blaise en medio de su sueño ligero.

Suspiré, ya había tenido suficiente de ese trío. Me levanté para ir a otro de mis lugares favoritos para leer.

Cinco días antes de la prueba de astronomía.

Los patios interiores de Hogwarts eran hermosos y muy poco valorados, la mayoría de los estudiantes prefería pasar su tiempo libre en los jardines junto al lago o en época de exámenes en la biblioteca por eso mismo no me encontraba en esta última, demasiado ruido y demasiada gente me ponía de los nervios, tan desesperados por aprender en unas semanas lo que no lograron entender en todo el curso. Yo estaba tranquilo, aún faltaba una semana para la prueba de la única materia que aún no había repasado y podría estudiarla el fin de semana, mientras tanto podía seguir leyendo mi libro.

_Cuatro días antes de la prueba de astronomía._

Tomaba mi deliciosa y humeante taza de té de hierbas cuando escuche el gruñido de Malfoy a mi izquierda, no levante la vista pues sabía de sobra que el príncipe de Slytherin nos haría saber que es lo que le aquejaba.

—Potter insiste en verme y seguirme por todas partes, parece que tendré que recordarle que al inicio de curso le rompí la nariz —dijo con altanería.

Entonces mire hacia la mesa de los leones y efectivamente los ojos color esmeralda no perdían ningún movimiento que hacia Draco. Deje de prestar atención y me concentre en terminar mi desayuno. Este era el fin de semana en el que iríamos a Hogsmeade y yo ya tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer. Primero iría a La Casa de las Plumas para comprar tinta de colores y así poder realizar los resúmenes correspondientes para estudiar, resaltando cada concepto con diferente color y aplicando un encantamiento para que se borrara cuando ya lo hubiese memorizado. Luego necesitaría de azúcar así que pasar por Honeydukes era indispensable y por último bebería una cerveza de mantequilla en Las tres Escobas.

_Tres días antes de la prueba de astronomía._

"… griego Aristóteles, en su libro De los Cielos, fue capaz de establecer dos buenos argumentos para creer que la Tierra era una esfera redonda en vez de una plataforma plana"

Bla, bla,bla… pues claro que la tierra es redonda, ridículos muggles con sus ridículas teorías, no me podía creer que la profesora Aurora Sinistra nos hiciera estudiar lo que creían antes los muggles del cosmos, en fin.

"… estaba convencido, por razones místicas, de que la Tierra era el centro del universo y de que el movimiento circular era el más perfecto."

_Dos días antes de la prueba de astronomía._

Eran las tres de la mañana del lunes y me encontraba viendo el cosmos desde la torre más alta de astronomía, estaba ahí sin permiso por supuesto pero es que aún me faltaban detalles por afinar y quería estar preparado, concentrarme en mis estudios era lo que me mantenía cuerdo pues toda mi vida personal se estaba yendo al carajo gracias a cierto señor Oscuro y a cierto mortífago que casualmente es mi padre. Tan concentrado en mi tarea de nombrar las estrellas estaba que no note cuando alguien entro a la estancia.

—Necesito tu ayuda —hablo Malfoy a mis espaldas dándome un terrible susto.

—Pensé que jamás viviría para ver que un digno Malfoy pidiera ayuda —conteste.

El rubio se sonrojo pero no replico a mi burla por lo que decidí ayudarlo.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —pregunté.

—No consigo aprenderme las teorías de los físicos muggles, ¡son ridículas! —soltó Malfoy.

—Pensé que eras demasiado inteligente y que no necesitabas estudiar.

—Deja eso Nott, ya sé que me viste estudiando runas la otra noche así que ¿podrías decirme que carajo quería decir Ptolomeo con su modelo de las esferas celestiales?

—Si lo que quieres es un favor, lo más adecuado es que lo pidas amablemente —dije en tono pomposo.

Malfoy volvió a sonrojarse de rabia, me divertía mucho verlo de esa manera.

—Theodore por favor —pidió Draco a duras penas.

—Bien, el modelo cosmológico de Ptolomeo consiste en que la tierra es el centro del universo y está rodeada de ocho esferas que trasportan la Luna, el Sol, las estrellas y los cinco planetas conocidos en aquel tiempo, Mercurio, Venus, Marte, Júpiter y Saturno.

Expliqué y luego saque mi varita para ejemplificar mejor la imagen del universo que Ptolomeo proponía.

—Los planetas se movían en círculos más pequeños engarzados en sus respectivas esferas para que así se pudieran explicar sus relativamente complicadas trayectorias celestes. La esfera externa trasportaba a las llamadas estrellas fijas, las cuales siempre permanecían en las mismas posiciones relativas, las unas con respecto a las otras, girando juntas a través del cielo. Lo que había detrás de la última esfera nunca fue descrito con claridad, pero ciertamente no era parte del universo observable por el hombre.

Y ahí estaba, en medio del salón iluminado por una luz blanquecina el modelo cosmológico de Ptolomeo representado por mi varita y un Draco Malfoy que lo observaba fascinado. Hasta ahora no había notado lo delgado, pálido y ojeroso que mi compañero de habitación por seis años parecía y es que siempre centrado en mí complicada vida familiar y en mis estudios no había tenido tiempo de prestarle atención a nada más.

—¿Estas bien Malfoy? Últimamente pareces un poco…

—¡Estoy perfectamente! Gr-gracias por la ayuda, ahora lo tengo más claro —dijo el rubio saliendo de su ensimismamiento y yéndose apresuradamente.

Más tarde cuando regrese al dormitorio, todos estaban durmiendo excepto Malfoy cuya cama se encontraba vacía.

_Un día antes de la prueba de astronomía._

Después de la cena decidí dar el último repaso a las constelaciones por lo que encante el techo de mi cama para que pareciera el cielo estrellado, murmure en voz baja y señale todas y cada una de las estrellas junto con sus nombres, estaba por terminar cuando sentí que alguien corría las cortinas del dosel de mi cama, se trataba de Malfoy.

—¿Puedo repasarlas contigo? —pregunto.

Sin esperar mi respuesta se tendió junto a mí en la cama y bajo nuevamente las cortinas.

—¿Qué pasa con Zabini? Pensé que estabas estudiando con él.

—Me parece que su cerebro ya dio todo lo que tenía para dar.

Tuve que sonreír ante esa pequeña burla a Blaise quien en esos momentos roncaba a dos camas de distancia. Repasamos juntos una y otra vez hasta que las memorizamos por completo, Draco suspiro satisfecho y yo sonreí orgulloso.

—Theodore —me llamo Draco.

Gire mi cara hacia la derecha y nuestras narices chocaron.

—Draco —respondí en voz baja.

Nuestros alientos se mezclaron, ambos olían a menta gracias al encantamiento limpiador. Comenzamos a besarnos, cuando las cosas subieron de intensidad yo me detuve, Malfoy me miro interrogante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? A ti… a ti te gusta Potter —dije entrecortadamente.

—No sé de dónde sacas conclusiones tan ridículas —contesto abruptamente Draco.

—Y tú le gustas a él, pero un mundo los separa…

—Cállate Theo, no pienses en eso ahora, a nosotros no nos separa ningún mundo y ambos lo deseamos.

—Pero…

Ya no pude replicar más.

Día de la prueba de astronomía.

Los exámenes de esa asignatura en concreto se hacían de noche y yo no había podido dormir ni concentrarme en nada en todo el día por culpa de un estúpido rubio que se había metido en mi cama la noche anterior, todo mi esfuerzo y trabajo duro habían valido poco pues no podía sacarme a Draco Malfoy de la mente, quería golpear mi cabeza contra el pergamino que contenía las preguntas para ver si de ella salía alguna información y mágicamente se registraban en los espacios en blanco.

¡Maldito! ¡Estúpido! ¡Príncipe de hielo! ¡Malfoy hijo de…!

¿Cuál es el modelo cosmogónico de Ptolomeo? Rezaba el pergamino, esa la sé. Esferas celestiales.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Hola queridos lectores espero que este fic no haya sido tan confuso pues lo estaba escribiendo mientras iba en un autobús, ya tenía la idea desde que me registre para el reto pero no había tenido tiempo de ponerlo en palabras porque estaba estudiando para un examen que reprobé por cierto…. Ah me estoy yendo por las ramas, ¿a qué iba? Pues nada espero que les haya gustado, los extractos científicos los saque de un libro llamado Historia del tiempo escrito por Stephen w. Hawking. ¡Besos!

**Edit:** No había notado el desastre que se subió a y lo que paso es que google intento traducir la página y quedo de esta manera tan horrible, pido una sincera disculpa a mis lectores y espero que ya no sea tan confuso el escrito.


End file.
